1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for customizing handbags, at least in part with interchangeable handbag outer-coverings.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Handbags, despite being useful for carrying various items, are often deemed to be an accessory item. For example, due to the wide variety of handbag styles a user can presently purchase, a user might choose to purchase or use a handbag as much for functionality as for a certain desired aesthetic. In particular, some people may even change handbags just to suit a particular outfit.
While the fact that handbags come in different styles can be useful for a number of different people, simply purchasing many different handbags to suit any number of different unique outfit choices can present a challenge. For example, a user may be faced with a problem of how to save and/or store all the various handbags that may be purchased. In particular, those that choose to purchase several handbags (for different outfits, or for other reasons) may find that the handbags have taken over the space in a closet. Often times, this may force the user to make decisions about getting rid of handbags unnecessarily.
In other cases, purchasing or using several different handbags can cause other logistical issues based on switching handbags. For example, anytime a user wants to use a different handbag for whatever reason (e.g., change in environment, outfit, etc.), the user may need to spend some time transferring the items from one handbag to another. This can result in various levels of inconvenience just to satisfy aesthetic ends.
Conventional mechanisms for interchanging handbag covers tend to be inconvenient to use. For example, some conventional systems employ interchangeable handbag covers that are meant to cover an entire base handbag. In most cases, these interchangeable covers are configured to cover each outside surface of the base handbag. Furthermore, these interchangeable covers are configured to provide a snug fit about the dimensions of the base handbag. Such particular fitting between handbag covers and base handbags can provide its own set of challenges, such as the fact that specially-sized handbag covers are limited in the types and sizes of base handbags they can be used to cover. In particular, base handbags that are too small or too large for a given handbag cover will result in the handbag cover coming off too often, or not fitting on the base handbag at all. One will appreciate that such disparities in fitting can be particularly pronounced with flexible base handbags that may vary greatly in size and shape depending on the number of items inside the base handbag.
Thus, such conventional systems may additionally or alternatively often include additional fasteners to hold the given handbag cover about the base handbag. Such fasteners generally include complex hook and loop systems, snapping elements, zipper elements, or even buckling arrangements. Some fasteners can be even more elaborate than these, and can include multiple fastening elements in a handbag frame built along each corner of the given handbag. In these or other similar cases, therefore, to exchange a handbag cover, the user will generally need to unbuckle each buckle element, unzip each zipper element, unfasten each given snap or hook and loop element, or otherwise unfasten the given frame, and then slide the handbag cover off the base handbag. One will appreciate that, while more elaborate fastening systems might hold the handbag cover in place more securely, such fastening systems can also defeat the convenience otherwise intended by providing for exchangeable handbag covers.
Along these lines, other conventional systems include handbags that can be instantly modified with different panels already attached to the handbag. For example, at least one conventional system employs ring brackets to which are attached several different handbag panels. In this example, a user changes handbag panels or covers simply by flipping the panels along the set of rings until the panel of interest is in position or otherwise displayed about the handbag cover. Of course, one will appreciate that this type of cover exchange mechanism can be inconvenient at least in part due to the extra weight of carrying all handbag covers at once. Furthermore, such systems are less than desirable since the given covers or panels will cover only a relatively limited portion of the base handbag, and do not therefore appear to appreciably change the overall look and feel of the handbag.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties in conventional handbags, particularly where a high degree of customization may be desired. Furthermore, there are a number of difficulties with conventional handbag cover interchanging systems that can be addressed.